


Three's A Crowd

by harukiko



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Deepthroating, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukiko/pseuds/harukiko
Summary: A blackout at D-Agency headquarters causes both Miyoshi and Tazaki to be extremely bored, but lucky for them, you just got back from a mission.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off as non-con but eventually turns consensual? I don't really know how to explain it. But yeah, trigger warning!

The night sky rumbled, flashes of lightning irradiated the darken clouds. You sighed as you pushed yourself to go up the porch steps to the door. The porch light was on, indicating that there was at least someone here. Your body ached, craving for a cosy bed and undisturbed slumber. You knew that you only had tonight to do so; tomorrow you will have to meet with Lt. Yuuki to submit your report and take on another mission.

You opened the door and as you turned to close it, the rain started to pour in a light drizzle. You walked pass the dining area which was empty. Usually the boys would be in here playing their silly card games and pester you to join them, though you would always refuse. As you went up the stairs, the rain got heavier, pattering hard against the roof of the building. It was somehow—peaceful—until it wasn't. A sudden roar of thunder and a flash of lightning and everything went black. You unconsciously reached for the staircase bannister. You couldn't see anything but slowly you made your way upstairs.

Mentally you knew your way around the house to get to your room, but a ray of light flashed from the boys’ room and like a moth attracted to fire, you headed to the room. The door was slightly opened and you could hear soft voices coming from the other side. You gave the door a firm knock, pushing it wider. Miyoshi and Tazaki froze as they turned to their guest.

“Oh.” Miyoshi said as he relaxed into the chair. “It's just you,”

“Nice to see you too,” You scoffed as you entered the room which was illuminated with the orange light from the candles. You glanced around the room, beds lined up at either sides of the wall. At the end of the room beside the large window were a wooden table and a couple of wooden chairs. Miyoshi was on one of the chairs, staring meekly out the window as the rain furiously hit against the glass. He wore a plain t-shirt, and boxers. Tazaki was on his own bed, playing cards sprawled in front of him. He was in his formal shirt and trousers. His suit jacket and tie laid discarded at the edge of his bed.

“Welcome back,” Tazaki greeted with a small smile.

“Thanks, you just got back too?” You asked as you approached his bed.

“I did,” he answered, collecting the cards into a deck.

“No one else is back yet?” You questioned as you sat on the bed next to Tazaki, watching as he shuffled the deck.

"No, Miyoshi said Odagiri was here when he came back, but he left for another mission.” Tazaki scooted closer to you, your knees brushing against each other. He fanned out the card in front of you. Your eyes scanned the choices you had and picked the King of Hearts. Tazaki reshuffled the deck as you glanced over to Miyoshi.

“Busy guy,” you muttered about Odagiri. But as if he was called, Miyoshi turned and your gaze met. Miyoshi made a face. “What?” you asked. Not breaking eye contact with him as you replaced the card into the deck. Tazaki shuffled again.

“You are the one looking at me.” he said, "Have you fallen for my devastatingly handsome looks?" he teased. 

You rolled your eyes. “Don't flutter yourself,” Tazaki tapped on to the deck and waited for you, you turned your attention to him.

“Your hat,” he said. You pulled down the knitted hat, allowing your hair to spill out and rest in soft waves on your shoulders. The king of hearts was in your hat. You picked it up and smiled at Tazaki.

“Amazing,” you beamed as you passed the card back to him. He gave you a small bow.

Miyoshi sighed in annoyance. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Is that a rhetorical question?

“No, I'm asking because I care about you,” Miyoshi said sarcastically as he smiled. You grimaced.

“You are intolerable,”

“That makes the two of us,” he retorted.

“Stop it you two,” Tazaki warned as another rumble of thunder echoed the empty halls.

Miyoshi stood up from the chair stretching slightly. “She started it,” he muttered.

“And how old are you today?” you exclaimed, clearly agitated.

“Why can't you two just get along?” Tazaki asked, genuinely wanting to know. Ever since you were introduced to the D-Agency, Miyoshi and you could never see eye to eye. The two of you constantly bickered and disagreed about everything under the sun. The other members started to think that you two had chemistry and it was just sexual tension that made the two of you argue, but as time passed, it seems to be just pure hatred.

“I would rather die,” you two proclaimed in unison. No one said anything after that; a silence loomed over the room.

“Be my guest,” you snarled as you got up from the bed and left the room.

“That's my line!” Miyoshi called after you. He then sat back down and continued to stare out of the window. “This won't do,” Miyoshi stated.

 “What is it?” Tazaki asked.

“I'm bored,”

Tazaki stared down at the deck and placed it on his bed. “I am as well,” Miyoshi turned to look at Tazaki and gave him a small smirk.

*

You lit a couple of candles and placed them by your night stand. You sat on your bed, removing your shoes and socks and kicked them under the bed. You stood up and untucked your buttoned down shirt and shimmied out of your pants, leaving it on the floor where it fell. The shirt that you were wearing covered your bottom by a few inches. You uncapped your bra from under the shirt and tossed it down to join your pants. You longed for a quick shower, but your bed was calling to you. A knock on the door made you jump. You turned to the door, only remembering that you hadn’t locked it as it was pushed open. The first thing Miyoshi laid eyes on was your bare legs. He grinned. You unconsciously pulled your shirt lower.

“What?” you hissed as Miyoshi entered your room and looked around. It was a plain and small room. You never had the need to decorate it. Half of the time you weren’t even around. Being the only girl in the agency so far, you were grateful that Lt. Yuuki provided you with your own room. The thought of sharing a room with the boys made you cringe.

“It’s pretty plain.” Miyoshi said.

“Get out,” you said, trying your best to calm yourself.

"But I’m bored,” he pouted. “Let’s play,” he went to the other side of the bed, approaching you.

“Stop messing around,” you cautioned, holding one hand in front of you as a shield and the other still twiddling at the hem of your shirt that was pulled low enough to cover your undergarment.

“I’m 100% serious,”

You sensed movement behind you; before you could react you felt two hands pulling your arms from behind. You fell from the forceful tug and landed on the bed, your head hitting against the assailant’s lap. You looked up, only to find Tazaki looking down at you with an expressionless look.

“Tazaki—!” you were surprised that he of all people would go along with Miyoshi’s schemes. You flinched when Miyoshi got on bed in front of you. In defence you tried to land a kick on Miyoshi’s stupid smirk, but he easily caught your leg. Before you could do the same with your other leg, he pressed it down onto the bed with his knee. This caused you to spread your legs, giving Miyoshi a rather pleasant view of you in your undergarment.

Miyoshi whistled. “I have to admit; I hate your guts but you have a pretty fine body.” His fingers ran across your leg, from your ankles to your calf. You shivered from the contact, slightly surprised by how soft his touch was against your skin.

Miyoshi rested your leg on his shoulder as he placed small fluttering kisses against your calf. You squirmed in his grip.

“Stop that, unless you want to get hurt.” Miyoshi said against your leg. He then looked across to Tazaki and gave him a small nod. In cue, Tazaki let go of your arms and move on to unbutton your shirt.

You started to squirm again; Miyoshi went to your inner thigh and bit it. It caused you to jolt in shock. He moved his knee off your other leg and spread your legs apart. His fingers went to her groin, brushing against it harshly, causing you to gasp in surprise.

Tazaki freed your breasts from your shirt and fondled them fondly. The coldness of his hands made you twitch whenever his thumb rubbed across your hardening nipples. Miyoshi pulled your undergarments aside and without warning he shoved a finger into you.

“Ah!” you yelped, your body jerked upwards, Tazaki pulled you closer to him so you would stay still. You felt his erection pushing at your back.

“That’s a good reaction.” Miyoshi smiled, looking up to your face. Even under the candle light, your flushed face was unmistakably reddened. “Try to enjoy this,” his voice was low and somehow it made your core hurt. He then proceeded to push in another two fingers inside you, earning him soft moans from you. He shifted slightly, wanting to hide his own erection from you.

From the sensitivity you were feeling as Tazaki massaged your breasts to Miyoshi’s fingers moving inside you in an agonizingly pleasurable manner, he just had to make it worst by rolling your clit with his thumb.

“Don’t—ah—stop!” you tried to move your hand to stop him but Tazaki’s grip was as hard as steel.

“I’m confused,” Miyoshi stated, moving his fingers in and out of you faster as he put more pressure onto your clit. “You want me to stop, or don’t stop?” he had his signature smirk playing on his lips which irritated you but that didn’t stop you from reaching your peak. With a chocked groan, you arched your back, pushing your lower half against Miyoshi’s hand as you came. Miyoshi looked at you in amazement. You settled back down on the bed, eyes shut as you panted hard.

“Did that feel good?” Miyoshi asked as he pulled away his fingers suddenly causing you to flinch. You dreamingly nodded. Miyoshi brought his fingers that were wet from you to your lips. You opened yours eyes and looked at Miyoshi. “Open up,” he whispered and you obliged. He shoved his fingers in your mouth as you licked his fingers clean. He then pulled his fingers out; a trail of saliva connected you and his fingers.

“Tazaki?” Miyoshi called.

“Go ahead.” He answered. You were in a daze but when Miyoshi removed his boxer and pull out his harden penis, you froze.

“Wait-“

“No fair that only you get to enjoy yourself,” Miyoshi stated as he pulled off your undergarments. He positioned himself at your entrance. “And do give Tazaki some love,” he gestured behind you with a nod of his head. You turned your head to find Tazaki’s bulge, painfully pushed against his trousers.

“It’s fine,” Tazaki said.

“Take it—out,” you shakily mumbled. Your eyes met his and Tazaki pull out his erection. You gulped when you saw his length inches away from your face.

“Go on, do you need an invitation?” Miyoshi’s voice broke you from your trace.

“Shut up,” you muttered as you moved forward, trailing wet kisses up Tazaki’s cock.

“What a sight,” Miyoshi said as he pushed himself into you.

“Argh!” you shouted, “Give me a warning you louse! I almost bit Tazaki.” Tazaki froze while Miyoshi laughed.

"You feel nice inside,” Miyoshi breathed, “If only you were at least this decent personality wise.”

You squeezed hard against Miyoshi who reacted in a mix of a groan and chuckle. You tried to ignore him as you focused on Tazaki. Your hand went around his cock as you simultaneously bobbed your head on his length. Tazaki’s hands from your chest went to pull your hair away from your face. You couldn’t help but feel grateful from his thoughtful action.

“Shit,” Miyoshi hissed. “Stop doing that.”

You pulled away from Tazaki and glanced at Miyoshi. “What?”

“Squeezing down on me, I don’t think I can last,”

“Then hurry up and come,”

“Ha, and miss out on making you feel good?” he snarled as he pulled you closer and slammed into you slower but deeper. You let out a sigh as you turned back to Tazaki.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“P-Perfect,” you said going back to work on him. Tazaki’s grip on her hair tightened, he then pushed you deeper, feeling your throat clench against him. He lets out a relieved groan as you bobbed back up and coughed.

"Sorry-“

You moaned. Your grip on Tazaki tightened as Miyoshi pounded into you faster. You were a mess, from your muddled hair to your aroused face, Tazaki could tell that you were at your limit and so was Miyoshi. He looked incredibly composed, but his heightened moans gave him away.

Tazaki felt himself twitch against your grip as he watched you get fucked by another man.

“Miyoshi!” you moaned adoringly and with that Miyoshi pulled away from you and came on your stomach. You arched your back like before and Tazaki knew that was what you did when you came. Miyoshi sat at the edge of the bed, sweaty and looking at you with hungry lust. He was clearly still hard.

“Turn around,” he said to you, not giving you a moment to relax. Tazaki was surprised by how obedient you were being as you moved away from him and turned to face Miyoshi with your back to him. Miyoshi gestured to his cock and you leaned down to take him in your mouth. He then looked up at Tazaki. “Go ahead.”

Tazaki got to his knees as he grabbed onto your hip with one hand. He positioned himself at your entrance and pushed slowly into you.  Once he was fully inside, he noticed that your legs were shaking. Tazaki stayed still for a while, letting you adjust to his size.

Miyoshi was over the moon as he watched you come just as Tazaki entered you. “Feels good?” he asked teasingly, moving your hair away from her face.

“S-Shut up!” you groaned.

“I’ll start moving,” Tazaki called out to you.

Miyoshi laughed. “Can you endure it?”

“I swear if you don’t shut up I’ll—AH!” Tazaki slid out and slammed back into you. You changed instantly from being maddened by Miyoshi to being blessed with euphoria by Tazaki. Tazaki maintained a constant speed but every time he pounded against you, you would let out sweet moans.

“Now I’m jealous,” Miyoshi whispered to you as he cupped your face and pulled you up to look at him. You were a panting mess, strands of hair sticking to your forehead and cheeks which was wet with sweat and tears. “You like his better?” Miyoshi cooed as he used his thumb to sweep under your eye, wiping away the tears.

You managed to force a smile. “Way better,” you spat.

Miyoshi’s thumb went to your lips which were still wet from your saliva and the two men’s pre-cum. He shoved his thumb into your mouth and pushed it open. His fingers at the back of your neck dug into your skin as he pushed you down against his cock, filling your mouth with him. He felt your teeth graze against him, he hissed in pain.

“Do it properly.” He commended as he pushed you to take him deeper.

Tazaki’s nails dug into your hips, the motion caused you to tighten against him. He let out a low groan. He reached to grab both your arms and pulled you up so your back was against his chest. He nuzzled his face at the crook of your neck.

“I’m close,” he whispered into your skin. His breath was hot.

“What a show,” Miyoshi said as he attended to his erection by himself. He seemed to not mind as he enjoyed watching you being fucked from the back by Tazaki who suddenly became rough.

“Tazaki-“ You moaned. Your lips reaching his as the two of you hungrily kissed each other. Tazaki’s hand firmly held both your wrist behind you as the other trailed up your body, resting on your breast as he squeezed.

The kiss broke apart as Tazaki stilled; he bit your neck as he climaxed onto your back. You let out a gasp from the bite but Miyoshi could tell that you came as well.

Tazaki slowly let go of you as you flopped down onto the bed, your chest rising and falling as you gasped for air. No one said anything for a while, and then a click and they could see light from the hallway. The electricity came back. Tazaki tucked himself back into his trousers as Miyoshi picked up his discarded boxer.

“She’s asleep.” Tazaki said as Miyoshi wore his boxer.

“We must have exhausted her,” Miyoshi said, stretching his hands. “Well I’m off to bed,” he said waving back at Tazaki.

“I’ll clean her up,” he said, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket.

“She’ll still murder us when she wakes up you know,” Miyoshi said from the door. Tazaki smiled.

“That would be a blissful death,” he said as he hovered above you and dabbed his handkerchief on your forehead.

 

 


End file.
